


Scraped knee

by RavenFire2908



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Matt Holt-centric, Matt is the best brother, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pre-Canon, Somewhat, holt siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: A small one-shot of the Holt siblings in their childhood.Pidge hasn’t been quite fond of nature since she was a child, and it all lead to one event when she was six and got stuck in a tree





	Scraped knee

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be from Pidge's point of view, but apparently my mind didn’t want that and it ended up as Matt’s point of view. Not that it matters, hope you enjoy.

Matt smiled brightly at his sister sitting next to him on the branch. Struggling to eat an apple with both hands while also trying not to fall off the branch seemed to have her full attention, and Matt would have to admit that it was cute.

Swallowing the last bite of his apple Matt threw the core out into the woods. Katie had only finished about half of hers, but they had time, no need to rush. “It’s nice, right.” Matt said softly while he gazed around the clearing in front of the tree.

Katie nodded, then swallowed a bite of her apple, before saying “Thank you for showing me this spot, Matt.” Matt lifted his glassed with a smile.

“Just don’t tell anyone else, it’s secret.” He lifted a finger to his lips to emphasize on the ‘secret’ part. Katie nodded with a bright smile and mimicked him, placing a finger over her lips. “Do you want to go back home, mom and dad should be just the right amount of worried by now.” Katie nodded and threw away the almost finished apple core.

And as if realizing just how high she was in the tree, Katie gasped. “Too tall!” She suddenly shrieked.

Matt looked at her in confusion, already standing on the branch bellow. They defiantly weren’t higher than two meters. He thought for a second, he was taller than her; perhaps height was something totally different from her point of view.

“Matt?” Brother in question snapped to his sister, his eyes grew wide. She was crying; gigantic blobs of tears sat at the edge of her eyes waiting to fall.

“Okay, relax,” Matt said reaching a hand to her, she reached to hold his hand before fear of falling took her over and the iron grip returned to the branch. “It’s not that far,” He scooted as close as he could get to her, “I’ll help you down, I promise.” Katie nodded softly.

With that, Matt gently grabbed his sister to help her down to the next branch. It was a challenge, an extremely unbalanced challenge. But eventually they reached the lowest branch, from there it was just a small jump to the mossy ground.

Matt looked up at his sister, clutching onto the tree as if her life depended on it. He realized she was an arm’s length over him. “Okay, Katie I’m going to catch you okay.”

Katie frowned and gaped at him, “Matt you can’t catch!” Matt blinked, a hilariously stupid memory of Katie throwing a ball and nailing him the face flashed before his eyes.

“It was one time, and I promise I’m going to catch you.” Matt lifted his glasses and reached upwards ready to catch his little sister.

“It’s too far,” Katie cried.

“I know, but I am going to catch you.” Matt reassured, he really regretting taking his sister so far up the tree.

“Matt, I’m scared.”

“I know, Katie, and I’m so sorry for making you scared.” Matt felt his own eyes water up, the little escape into the woods behind their house hadn’t meant to be more than a little sibling comforting. Katie had come home frowning and sniffling with swollen eyes as if she’d been crying. Matt learned during the little lunch in the tree that someone had been mean to her and called her names during school.

“Do you promise?” Katie asked through a sniffle.

“Yes, I promise to catch you. I promise I will _always_ be there to catch you.” Matt had never broken a promise to Katie, their relationship was sacred to him. He’d overheard his parents talking about it when mom realized she was pregnant, they’d been worried about him, worried how he would feel about a little sister. They’d said to talk to him in the morning, but they didn’t get that far. Matt had laughed out loud when he realized he was going to be a big brother.

“Okay.” Then she let go of the tree.

Matt held his promise now as well. Catching Katie he did, but catching himself was out of the picture. With a loud grunt, he fell backwards into the moss.

“Ow,” They said in unison.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, still holding Katie close.

“I scraped my knee,” She whispered.

Matt was certain he’d scraped something himself, but that didn’t bother him now, “Let’s go home then.”  


End file.
